Love In The Dark
by amber shoemaker
Summary: Duo goes to college and is a bit of a panicky vampire. He meets the other guys and falls in love with one and has some issues with his vampireness and other supernatural things.


**First I need to say that I don't own them obviously. This is my first fanfic I hope you guys like it. It's a 1x2, 3x4, 5xS parings. They are not and never were in the war. Some are OOC. Relena is evil. People that should have died are in it. When Duo is done posting in his forum it will be seperated by ----------- Please give me feedback and enjoy.**

Vampires that one word can elicit so many emotions from fear to lust but what do you really know about vampires? Let's go over some of the myths, truths, and half-truths.

Let's see the first myth is that vampires are all bloodthirsty killers. Well that may be true for some but the majority of them would never hurt a human. They do need blood but most get theirs by a butcher shop or blood bank. Yes, vampires can drink animal blood it's the same as human blood and usually a lot safer. Other vampires chose to drink from someone they trust or if you are in a bind you can always go to a blood club everyone is tested there to make sure the blood is safe.

How about age? I've heard lots of rumors that vampires are almost invincible and live to be millions of years old. This is false. It is true vampires live longer then humans but not forever. They do age and they do die. The oldest vampire on record lived to be 1,020 but most don't live that long. They do age slower once they reach a certain age which is usually around 13 they start to slow down in age. No one wants to have an infant for a few hundred years so they age regularly like humans do until that age. It is sort of like a growth spurt.

How about the myth on how to kill them? Most people think you have to stake them through the heart or decapitate them to kill them. Well this is just stupid of course that will kill them! Wouldn't that kill you? Come on people where do they get this stuff? Vampires can die just like everyone else. They can die from accidents, murder, or even a heart attack.

Now let's talk about the threshold and garlic. As for crossing of the threshold they can do that if they want to but it's not very polite. Most people like it when you ask to enter their house. As for garlic most vampires could careless about it. Just like humans they like it on their pizza or pasta but no one likes it on them or in a room with them.

Oh yes the sun. Supposedly vampires roast in the sun. That doesn't happen either. They do however get bad sunburns and the sun hurts their eyes a little more then it does a human. Just walking down the street without sunglasses for a vampire would be like coming out of an eye exam after they dilated your eyes on a bright sunny day. They hurt but it can be tolerated. Most wear sunglasses and yes so they don't get burned they use sunscreen even in the winter they will put some on. Lot's of vampires tend to smell like coconut.

Now how about their sleeping arrangements? I don't know who made up the sleeping in crypts and coffins thing because that is disgusting. Most vampires if not all of them sleep in a bed with pillows and sheets and blankets just like you do.

What do they look like? Well they look just like everyone else. They have different skin tones, eye color, hair color, height, and weight. They are not all pale grey looking with red eyes and veins popping out of their heads. The only way they are different is when they drink blood then their eyes take on the color of the blood for a short time, until it is digested. Yes, they do have fangs as well probably a trait they had in the past and never evolved out of.

Vampires do not drip with lust. There are some vampires that are confident and sexual but that does not mean all of them are like that. There are some that are shy and quiet and some that wouldn't know what to do if love ever found them. They cannot force you to come to them so they can bite you. That is against free will and it's not possible to control someone without them wanting to be controlled. I have heard of a certain type of vampire that people fall in love with easily and want to please but I have yet to see this for myself.

Vampires can see their reflections in the mirror. I never did understand that one. If we couldn't then how could we do our hair and the girls their makeup? Vampires know a little magic and I suppose if they wanted to not be seen in a mirror they could do some magic and have no reflection but it would still be a silly thing to do. Great parlor tricks I suppose.

When you touch a vampire you wouldn't even know you were. The only indication is that they are a bit colder to the touch. Vampires are cold-blooded creatures and so in the winter they will be very cold to the touch and in the summer they should be warm almost the same heat as a human. Over time vampires have learned to regulate their body temperature better and now can go outside in the fall without being a bundle of coats.

Overtime you have to realize that things change. Things evolve that means vampires and humans both evolve. There are some vampires though that have evolved more then the others. They are a bit colder to the touch but can regulate their temperature very well and even can go outside in the winter without to much difficulty. They can see better in the dark and go out in the day with less pain. They can move faster then the average vampire and can live longer. They are the better stronger vampires. They are like the bounty paper towels of the vampires.

Should you fear vampires? Well just like humans yes some of them should be feared. Some vampires find sport in killing humans. Some chose to kill and drink the blood of their victims. This does not mean every vampire you meet is insane. Just like every human you meet is not insane. Some do enjoy killing other humans and even some enjoy cannibalism. Does that make you fear every human you meet? No, you just are cautious so a healthy caution of the world around you will be good for meeting vampires as well.

Can you make a vampire? Well yes you can but you have to have a good reason to do so. You must be in love with them and want to spend all your extended life with them. If you can't convince the Council that you belong together, the rules are pretty simple you have to be in love and prove it to the council, both parties have to know exactly what will happen, you have to prove your significant other can take being a vampire some humans just can't do it and lastly you have to prove they will work towards the councils laws. However some rogue vampires don't listen to the council and do what they want.

There are many fake vampires out there. These people claim to be vampires when in reality they are suffering from Renfield's Syndrome. These are people that will drink blood from animals and humans. They may commit murders to do so. They feel lust for blood and don't know that they are not vampires. Most of these people don't bother society. They drink blood from their friends, loved ones, or a consensual partner.

How do I know so much about vampires? I am a vampire. I am not a horrible beast that wants to maim and kill. I am nothing like the myths about vampires. I am shy and quiet and very unsure of myself. I am sick a lot of the time and find the smallest things to be a tax on my nerves.

If you have any questions or want to talk to me about vampires or anything else page me! My pager name is Shinigami.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Duo hit enter and sent the message to the forum hoping to make people understand and not be so close-minded anymore. He was tired of seeing vampires in movies, television, and books always being the same. They were always depicted the way Bram Stoker portrayed them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow little brother?" said a deep voice. Duo turned around smiling and looked at his brother Solo. He saw how different the two of them really were. Solo had bright blue eyes that could turn to ice when he was angry. He had sun kissed blonde hair and a chiseled face. He was tall and muscular and was blessed with a constant tan.

Duo on the other hand was short and thin. He had the most interesting shade of eyes they were a beautiful amethyst color. He had long chestnut colored hair, which was usually worn, in a braid down to his waist. His skin was a pale ivory color and all through his life he was told he was beautiful. He was mistaken for a female a lot because of his long hair and effeminate face. Nothing annoyed Duo more then being called a girl.


End file.
